AoGA
by ejo
Summary: I'm just a speculator who happened to be in love with everything that's happening around. Lurking is my specialty, after all.
1. Transcript 1

**AoGA**

**Summary: **I'm just a speculator who happened to be in love with everything that's happening around. Lurking is my specialty, after all.

**Author's Note:** I wanted to keep a short note for the readers, but in the end, it turn out to be long. I don't expect people to give this story a review since this won't make sense unless they're part of the AoGA group. If you're one of the people that I mentioned here and you felt offended, I would like to apologize. I don't intend to hurt anybody, I just wrote the story in my own perspective/view. Some scenes are not in order and I rephrased some of the lines here. _This is happening around facebook_.

* * *

><p><strong>Transcript OO1: Hotaru's Labour<br>GA Characters: Ruka, Hotaru, Nobara.**

* * *

><p>If there ever comes a time when Kei asks how was his birth like, even before Hotaru and Ruka could even give him an answer, I would say: Kid, you're lucky. You got loads of people to deliver you and it was charged for free. Well, I'll be damned.<p>

Seeing both my favourite pairings finally have their own family makes me giggle in happiness. Just last July 29, Hotaru gave birth to a blond boy named Kei. The birth was... _chaotic_. There were no words to describe it best other than chaotic. Vacuum cleaners, chainsaws and teleporting Alice can be seen around the area.

"Hotaru-sis' water broke." Nikki's voice drifted in the crowd. It only took a few seconds before somebody could respond to her statement. And with that, it signalled the long night of my lurking.

Just through the words, the emotions can be conveyed easily. With that said, you would really notice that everyone was panicking over the situation. They were calling Ruka Nogi at the first parts but he didn't respond to it until later on.

With no Ruka to rely on, they could only rely on one thing left: **Kage**.

Kage Tsubasa is Tsubasa Andou's shadow, famous for his flirty ways and mingling with girls. Nobody can deny he's hot as the shadow-manipulator, but his flirting manners are a no-no.

Everything made sense when a member of that group named Natsu asked, "He was pregnant before?" Of course that made sense and it hit them like a torpedo. Even though _this_ Kage is undeniably a shadow, he's still a male after all.

"No, not Kage," Hotaru insisted with a frown carved on her lips. "Please not Kage."

In the end, they crossed Kage out of the possibilities of being the sole key to deliver Hotaru Imai's baby.

With another chance to seek the person who could help them with this matter, they turned to Nobara Ibaragi. Whilst this commotion was happening, I was grinning behind the scenes, eating a box of chocolate to fully enjoy myself. I know I should have helped them but joining them isn't really my style, I prefer the silent watching action.

_This is going to be good_, I thought as I took another bite.

"I nominate everyone but me." Natsu said, making me laugh at her remark.

When one of the members informed Nobara on what was happening, she was caught surprised and didn't know what to do at all. Of course, the Ice Princess won't know how to deliver a baby, she's still a happy single woman.

And once again, they called for Ruka's name again and this time they mentioned Subaru next. It was a smart move to call him. In my honest opinion, I believe out of all the members there he would surely have an experience or two about delivering babies (if not then... well, let's just hope he has, okay?). But unfortunately, out of all the days he have to be offline, it was the day where his own sister gives birth. Tragic, I say.

Kelzi's suggestion was to call Narumi. I didn't know who she was referring to: the gay or the mature one but in the end, they just concluded that he ran away.

Out of all people who step forward to help the patient, it was Sadz Awesomness. It's always been a wonder for me why her surname lacks an 'e'. Probably, it's awesome that way.

"Breath and push." She said, signalling the others to know that it's up to them to deliver the child.

"Push." Kelzi said while giving out a laugh.

Hotaru followed Sadz's advice. She turned to the laughing Kelzi and gave her a quick, intense look.

"Don't laugh Kelzi." Hotaru hissed with her eyes wide open from surprise.

"Sorry, can't help it." The girl said as she mustered another laugh.

The sudden appearance of Chinky made me laugh more, especially at what she said, "I hope the baby has a teleportation alice and just teleports outta Hotaru's womb." I just hope they deliver this baby to safety.

And once again, everybody stopped on their tracks, thinking of ways on how to help the patient. "How about we do this the simple way?" Natsu suggested. "We take the baby by _force_ and cut the cord. Done." I don't know what she meant by force though, did she mean someone will just pull the baby out of Hotaru's va... er... nevermind.

"Ruka! Ruka! Ruka!" Kelzi called, making me lose count on how many times she called him. We actually, it was just only four times so yeah, that's about it.

And do you know what the first thing Ruka ever said during his wife's delivery? It was a fat 'Hello?'. I couldn't help laughing more with his action. Oh, how I wanted to pull his hair that time for appearing so late.

"PUSH PUSH BREATH N PULL DA BABY OUT." Those were the eight words that Sadz said during the delivery and with those words I could make a song because it has a rhythm to it. Try it, make some random melody and use that as the lyrics. You'll be called a songwriter within the day.

"By force? What the heck, Natsu!" Hotaru said, her eyes widen in shock.

"I can't exactly to persuade it to come out," She reasoned out. "It can't talk yet."

"What's happening?" Ruka asked in curiosity as he watched the other members panicking.

"Ruka, your wife is in labour!" Kelzi said, almost practically screamed at him. "And you're just standing there."

"Who's giving birth?" Ruka asked, his eyes started to widen as Hotaru's.

"Hotaru is." Chinky replied, amidst the commotion.

In the back of my mind, I was thinking, how many wives did Ruka have? How could he have not known that it was Hotaru when Kelzi said that his wife was in labour?

"Ruka, she's giving birth. Do something."

"Yes, Ruka, do something."

"Pull the baby out."

The spotlight that has been transferred to many members has found its way to Ruka. Under the hot beam of the light, he could feel that everybody focused their attention to him. He gulped, he stayed silent for a while.

"Pull the baby ouuuuuuuuuuut."

"What?" Ruka shouted in disbelief. Was his ears playing trick on him or did he heard them right?

"Ruka, you should be by her side while this happening." Kelzi stated firmly.

"TAKE IT BY FORCE." Natsu claimed.

"Or your relationship is over." Kelzi added.

"Massage her lower back gently using the heel of your hand." Othelia read out load from a book about maternity and childbirth.

Natsu shook her head in disappointment, "Yank the thing out."

Sadz gritted her teeth in frustration, "Shut up Natsu! You're not helping."

Chinky could feel the heavy atmosphere loitering around. She closed her eyes and silently frown on her spot. What. Should. They. Do?

In my opinion, get an ambulance. But of course, if that happened, there would be no fun.

Sadz noticed Ruka's face turning pale. "Ruka, don't faint!" She cried but it was too late, he already did. He lied on the cold surface of the floor, motionless. If you squint, you would see his eyelids moving a bit. Was he faking it?

"Be a man, Nogi." Natsu said who found herself looking at him in discontent.

"Ruka," Sadz called. "I'll slap you."

"Don't faint, Ruka." Nikki cried.

"Don't faint," Kelzi stated. "_Darn it_."

Ruka Nogi, if you're ever reading this, I would like to say, "Thanks for making this story interesting with your actions."

With Ruka not doing anything other than remaining motionless, Nikki couldn't handle it anymore. Even from afar, you could hear her voice shouting deafeningly at the blond.

"RUKA, PULL THE BABY OUT."

"Pull what?" Ruka asked as he rose from his spot like a zombie who rose from its grave.

"THE BABY."

How he would ever do that? I don't know.

"You know what? How about using a vacuum cleaner to pull the baby out?" Nobara suggested, appearing out of nowhere, her left hand pointing to a vacuum.

"WHAT?" Chinky screamed, giving Nobara a weird look.

"AWESOME." Kelzi said as she gave a thumbs-up.

"There's a birth delivery method called the Vacuum Delivery. So, I guess, we shall do it that way." Nobara said, getting everyone's full attention locked to her.

Actually, I did a little research on it. There's a vacuum delivery method and it's called **Ventouse**. It's a vacuum device used to assist the delivery of a baby. They say that it is _generally_ safe to use but it has negative effects on both child and mother. For more information, use Google.

"Pull it Ruka," Nobara said. "Before I lug the vacuum cleaner here."

"I'll pull my baby out!" Ruka screamed.

"Ruka," Sadz said. "Don't touch the baby. Don't do it."

"You'll kill the baby, don't do it." Nissa said, who passed by to see this commotion happening around Hotaru.

Honestly, I'm getting confused. First, they wanted Ruka to pull the baby out. Then now, they don't want Ruka to touch the baby. What in the world is happening?

"I can't afford seeing Hotaru suffering like that!" Ruka shouted back at them. He was getting frustrated, I could sense it. Being the husband of the labouring patient can be pressuring at times but at these kinds of moments, they have to be strong to show their wives their support.

"I'm going to get the vacuum cleaner." Nobara said.

"Ruka, pull the baby," Kelzi said then she turned to Hotaru. "Hotaru, push really hard this time."

"It got stuck." Ruka said in disbelief.

"What do you mean, 'it got stuck'?" Natsu asked, staring weirdly at the blond boy. "A woman does not want to hear that."

"The baby's head?" Othelia asked.

"Cut her stomach and get it out." Sadz suggested with her eyes widening at the same time. I call that look: the usual Sadz face. Period. Teehee.

"Don't kill the baby for God's sake!" Nobara shouted, looking at them in dismay.

"I don't want my stomach to be cut open like poultry." Hotaru stated, her eyes broadening in horror.

"Just one more goddamn big push." Sadz said.

Hotaru gave one big push and suddenly the baby came out, making everyone look relief but there's still one more thing to do: cutting the umbilical cord.

"Cut the umbilical cord now..." Hotaru whispered in a soft voice.

"Chainsaw time?" Natsu proposed. She looked around the area, trying to find a certain someone. "I don't think Jam's here." She took a chainsaw out of nowhere and turned it on. The loud, waspy sound lingered in the air.

"No chainsaw." Ruka said, trying to cover his wife with his body.

"Chainsaw?" Hotaru muttered with a shock expression etched on her face.

Natsu gave out a disappointed groan and put away the chainsaw to its proper place. "What if it crawls back in?" She asked, making some turn to her. "What if it doesn't want to leave?"

"Is it breathing?" Othelia asked, referring to the baby.

"Is it alive?" Sadz asked, quite curious on the baby's state.

Frankly; I, too, was quite curious. Why wasn't it crying? Is it shedding silent tears? Or was it...

"It was born dead." Natsu stated, her hands covering her eyes as if it's a way to stop her tears from flowing.

Ruka look horrified more than ever. What ever did he put his effort for? He should have called a doctor as soon as possible. He shouldn't have risk. As for Hotaru, she was almost to the point of crying. She didn't want to accept the fact that she gave birth to an already dead baby. No, this couldn't be happening. It just can't.

"Just kidding." Natsu said, making everyone gave out a relief sigh.

"Should I slap it to see if it's moving?" Another person asked. "So it'll cry."

"Don't slap my child!" Ruka cried in terror.

"You need to spank it!" Another girl said. "It needs to cry."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH." The crying sound loitered in the area, making everyone look at the baby as if something unimaginable happened.

"My son!" Ruka exclaimed, his joy overflowing at what's happening right now.

"Where the hell did a new born baby get a facebook account?" Sadz asked, slightly confused on what's happening right now.

Suddenly the chatbox was filled with loads of hearts, it was a wonderful moment. Ruka hugged the baby, making everyone in awe.

"You look like me," Ruka stated as he stared into the kid's face. A small smile is pursed in his lips. "Daddy is so happy."

"It looks like Tamaki." Sadz muttered under her breath.

"You don't take all the credits, Ruka." Hotaru said.

"But he's blond like me!" Ruka replied, overjoyed at the fact that his son is blond. _Pfft_.

"He got my eyes!" Hotaru asserted as she stare into the loving kid's amethyst eyes.

**End of Transcript**


	2. Transcript 2

**AoGA**

**Summary: **I'm just a speculator who happened to be in love with everything that's happening around. Lurking is my specialty, after all.

**Author's Note:** I wanted to keep a short note for the readers, but in the end, it turn out to be long. I don't expect people to give this story a review since this won't make sense unless they're part of the AoGA group. If you're one of the people that I mentioned here and you felt offended, I would like to apologize. I don't intend to hurt anybody, I just wrote the story in my own perspective/view. Some scenes are not in order and I rephrased some of the lines here. _This is happening around facebook_.

* * *

><p><strong>Transcript OO2: Hyuuga-Sakura Nuptial<br>GA Characters: Mikan, Natsume, Izumi, Kaoru, Ioran, Youichi, Aoi, Sumire.**

* * *

><p>Without this wedding, today's events wouldn't happen like Sumire going for Koko, like Rei and Nissa ending up together or even the birth of the Hyuuga Triplets. Someday, those couples might even thank the flame caster and the brunette or one of the twins might ask how their parent's wedding went.<p>

It took me a few seconds before anything could sink into my brain. This was the moment that every Gakuen Alice fan has been waiting for: Natsume's proposal. Not just any proposal, but the wedding proposal.

**Natsume Hyuuga  
><strong>I don't think I have made any formal proposal, so here goes: Mikan Sakura, I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. Will you marry me?  
>Like – Comment – Subscribe – June 27 at 8:31p.m.<p>

As you can imagine, the comments were... _fangirlistic_ and some antagonistic. Isabela called him a sap, Kaoru was cheering for her son, Nissa felt absolute heartbreak, Ria and Jam abused the keyboard too much with 'omg's and 'asdfghjkl's, Hazel warned the raven-haired boy from Izumi, Natsu commented about the wedding gown, Misaki gave her congratulations, Aoi asked approval for her wedding and Sumire was sulking in a corner.

As soon as Mikan Sakura sent the invitations, one by one the couple's family members found their way to the group. Kaoru helped with the wedding decorations along with other few people. Soon there were notes, even Subaru Imai helped by making a menu for the reception.

The one who received the most welcome was Izumi Yukihara, the father of the bride. Have you ever played a game where usually at the end of every level, you have to battle a 'big boss' in order for you to reach the next one? If you experienced something like that then meet this _other_ big boss. His reaction to the wedding? See below.

**Izumi Yukihara  
><strong>Mikan Sakura, you are not getting married.  
>Like – Comment – Subscribe – June 27 at 8:42p.m.<p>

**Sadz Awesomness**  
>GO SENSEI.<p>

**Mikan Sakura  
><strong>Papa!

**Bittersweet Apathy**  
>Disappointment is coursing through my veins.<p>

**Ioran Hyuuga  
><strong>Izumi, I promise that your daughter will be happy in my son's hands. Please let her get married.  
><strong><br>Jam Rosales**  
>We need to call on Yuka!<p>

**Aliya Luna**  
>We need to persuade Sensei.<p>

**Ioran Hyuuga**  
>Natsume, why's your mom mumbling about how cute you will look in a dress?<p>

**Bittersweet Apathy**  
>Sir, that would be my fault. But don't you agree?<p>

**Natsume Hyuuga**  
>They're pressuring me to wear a dress.<p>

**Jam Rosales**  
>No, he shouldn't be wearing anything, old man.<p>

**Bittersweet Apathy**  
>Pervert.^<p>

**Kaoru Hyuuga**  
>Izumi Yukihara, your daughter will be fine with my son. I respect your decision but I do think that Mikan is old enough to be married, and I want them to be together as long as possible. Life is short, and we both know that. So why not let them get married soon?<p>

**Mikan Sakura**  
>Papa, please don't oppose to the wedding longer.<p>

**Kaoru Hyuuga**  
>Are you still opposed to the wedding?<p>

Kaoru's question remained unanswered until two hours later. As for the couple, for every second that passed by, they grew weary. The both knew that something is bound to happen sooner or later but Mikan decided to make the first move.

"Looks like the wedding isn't going to push through." She said, teary-eyed about everything.

"Mikan-chan, don't be sad." Aliya comforted the brunette.

"He just said he wanted to marry you today!" Sadz screamed, making the crying brunette turn to her. "Don't be stupid."

Mikan wiped her tears with her arms and stared back at Sadz as if a miracle happened. It was indeed a miracle. I kept waiting for more posts, wanting to know more what would happen. I wanted them to give them my piece of mind but... it wouldn't be right.

"NATSUME HYUUGA, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Kaoru screamed, her hands placed on her hips.

"Really? Right now?" Mikan asked, quite confused on what's going to happen next.

"NOW. HERE." Was all the flame-caster said.

"I don't even have a gown to wear!" Mikan exclaimed.

I slapped myself mentally. If I was going to marry the person who's obviously destined for me, I wouldn't totally care what I would look like. Really. Seriously. _Well, maybe a wee bit._

"So? You can go naked if you want to." Jam proposed, snickering and amusing herself with her idea.

"You look perfect," Natsume said as he took her hand. "Let's do it. Someone be a minister."

"I'll do it." She took one step forward as she raised her hand. Without her there would be no wedding—_the heroine behind the scenes_—Sadz Awesomness. Jam looked at her in disbelief.

"Do you Natsume Hyuuga, take Mikan Sakura to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Sadz asked, who was wearing ministry clothes from which God-knows-where she got them.

"I do." The raven-haired boy said, as he stared into his bride's eyes.

"For all eternity and beyond?" Jam added softly.

Sadz turned to Mikan who was busy staring back into her groom's. She flashed a small smile for anyone to see and _mentally_ gave them their congratulations, "And since Mikan has said Yes, is there anyone who opposes?" She paused, checking the area out for Izumi, waiting for his opposition. "YES? NO? By the power invested by me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Jam brought out her chainsaw and gave it a wave in the air. Natsu made an appearance and went towards the couple with a knowing smile, "Hyuuga, at least wear this for you honeymoon." Natsu suggested as she showed everyone a picture of a guy wearing a wedding gown with a long trail.

"I'm _not_ going to wear _anything_." He replied.

I don't know whether he seriously meant it or he made a typographical error, but up to now this case wasn't fully solved.

"Natsume, you would look sexy on that." The newly-wedded bride said in awe.

"NAKED?" Aliya asked who reappeared once again.

"Do it, Hyuuga," Natsu suggested. "Sakura likes it."

Everybody was caught about Natsume going naked to their honeymoon that they totally forgotten one thing: the kiss to seal their marriage. I was wondering about that, why didn't they kiss?

"Natsume, you didn't kiss Mikan," Sadz spoke. "Do it now."

"Come here, Baka." Natsume motioned as he pulled her to him and gave her a kiss that made both of them suddenly remember the time they kissed during Christmas when they met each other at the balcony. His voice drifted in the air...

_Mikan, I love you from until forever more than anyone else._

After a few minutes, Mikan posted a status about her honeymoon which made me smile. It wasn't because of the content, but because of her name as registered there. _Mikan Sakura-Yukihara Hyuuga._ Yeah, that sounded good. It fits all right; it was destined to be so, after all.

We've been waiting long enough.

"They left," Subaru hissed through his teeth. "Geez. I'm not doing another wedding reception again."

Black out.

**End of Transcript**


	3. Transcript 3

**AoGA**

**Summary:**I'm just a speculator who happened to be in love with everything that's happening around. Lurking is my specialty, after all.

**Author's Note:** I wanted to keep a short note for the readers, but in the end, it turn out to be long. I don't expect people to give this story a review since this won't make sense unless they're part of the AoGA group. If you're one of the people that I mentioned here and you felt offended, I would like to apologize. I don't intend to hurt anybody, I just wrote the story in my own perspective/view. Some scenes are not in order and I rephrased some of the lines here. _This is happening around facebook_.

* * *

><p><strong>Transcript OO3: A <strong>_**Strictly**_** Professional Relationship  
>GA Characters: Jinno<strong>

* * *

><p>At some point in our lives, we all probably asked ourselves: <em>Am I worth loving for? <em>I wonder what goes in Jinno's head. Is Math all he thinks about? Maybe, just maybe, numbers isn't the only thing that goes through his brain.

"Jinjin," She bellowed. "You have official lost your mind."

All his life, Jinno _probably_ received loads of awful comments about him. Did he ever receive a word of praise, other than his knowledge about math? It could have been a 'no', if it wasn't the fanfics centred on him.

Sadz 's announcement could have been one of the mean statements about Jinno until he did something... something we didn't expect. Well, maybe, I was the only one who didn't expect it.

He kissed her. That's what he did.

Don't ask me where and what kind, just thinking about it makes me quiver in horror. Jinno, if you ever read this, don't bombard me with algebra expressions. I made you a Jinno June fanfic, I told you, didn't I? I promised to make a fanfic about you. So, forgive me just this once, okay?

Anyway, she's the group's counsellor—an ear to many and a voice to some. He's the math teacher—a knowledge-bringer to some and a terror to many. And they have chemistry.

Maybe, with a little pushing and a few romantic events would bring them together. Albeit to the fact that I'm not a good matchmaker, perhaps Jinno and Sadz is the ultimate –cough_weirdestcouple_cough- that will be remembered in the history of AoGA RP.

Sadz had a couple of flings going on with other GA Characters like Kuonji asking for her love or something and even having a stable relationship with Subaru Imai. Where does Jinno appear in all this complicated happenings?

"You're just an old man," She said. "Hitting on me, what?" She posted a Dinosaur song video (by Kesha) for the mathematics teachers. I bet, those are the words she's _dying_ to convey to Jinno.

In a matter of minutes, Jinno came up and replied, "There is something I gotta say." The words are from the video entitled Disgusting, another song from Kesha (What's with Kesha?). "It's disgusting how I love you. God, I hate me. I could kill you."

"Ooh boy," She moaned, not the sexy kind of moan though. Don't get any weird ideas on your head. Inserts a pokerface emoticon. "Why you so obsessed with me? You finally found a girl that you couldn't impress. Boy, you're delusional."

"Cause I like you, maybe I'm just like you holding on to something that we know we cannot hold or fold. I'm not obsessed, just impolite." He told her. He reached out his hand for her, but like time, they're fleeting away from each other.

"You're really freaking me out." She declared, scooting away from him as much as possible. "Your love has gotten me on the run.

"I don't care what you talkin' 'bout baby. I don't care what you say," He paused, looking straight at her. "So just leave me alone."

"Oh hubby," She exclaimed. "A Michael Jackson song for me? That's just too much. Here's something you would enjoy: What are we supposed to do after all that we've been through? When everything that felt so right is wrong, now that the love is gone."

He gave off a cough. "Honey, you know I'd never want to hurt you that way."

Sadz almost shed off a tear at Jinno's words. She ran her fingers through her hair and replied, "I don't have time for another game. I don't want to dance, so don't you ask me babe. I want to have fun, but you're _so_ not the one."

"I never asked you for a dance," Jinno replied, tilting his head. "If you thought I would leap into your arms every time I would see your face then maybe you should have tried harder. You stand tall like you've won some kind of award but really I've never seen someone so short."

Did his words pierce through Sadz's heart? I hope not.

"Don't waste my time with your crazy talk. If you want to get a piece of this heart of mine, boy stop; get in line." She crossed her arms and moistened her lower lip.

"Did Sadz and Jinjin become an official item while I was gone?" Nikki asked, a shocked expression etched on her face.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," There was a short pause from Sadz. "No."

"Same." Jinno agreed.

"They have a potential chemistry together." Jam said whilst pouting.

"No," Sadz clearly stated. "We just have a _professional_ relationship since we are both in the same profession."

"Sadz and Jinjin should be together." Samantha Wagner whined. I agree with her though. I'm one of the fans of their pairing.

Perhaps, deep in my heart, I was hoping... hoping that someday she will finally realize that if there's ever a guy who will truly love her it would be Jinno. Even though he's married already.

_Jinno, you womanizer._

Inserts Britney Spears' Womanizer.

**End of Transcript**


	4. Transcript 4

**AoGA**

**Summary:**I'm just a speculator who happened to be in love with everything that's happening around. Lurking is my specialty, after all.

**Author's Note:** I wanted to keep a short note for the readers, but in the end, it turn out to be long. I don't expect people to give this story a review since this won't make sense unless they're part of the AoGA group. If you're one of the people that I mentioned here and you felt offended, I would like to apologize. I don't intend to hurt anybody, I just wrote the story in my own perspective/view. Some scenes are not in order and I rephrased some of the lines here. _This is happening around facebook_.

* * *

><p><strong>Transcript OO4: Three Babies And An Impersonator<br>GA Characters: Mikan, Natsume**

* * *

><p>Hey, imagine this: you're pregnant and your husband is MIA. What's a girl gotta do? I, ejo, presents the Hubby-Impersonator Inc. Our top skilful impersonator is none other than Sadz Awesomness. Don't ask me why she has been in all of this story's previous chapters, every time I'm itching to write an event that happened in AoGA, she's there.<p>

To Natsu, Namika and Naru; if you guys wonder how you were born then read this fic out and perhaps you'll be much closer to your aunts. To the other readers, those three are Mikan and Natsume's kids. You may be surprised but they're triplets. Of course, knowing our flame caster, he probably did different sex positions for each baby. But I won't elaborate on that. Inserts a wink.

"My water broke." Mikan spoke, her arms wrapped around her bulging stomach. Her face kept on sweating whilst her pants kept on coming.

"Dear lord." Natsu muttered, her mouth forming an 'O'.

She broke down on the floor in a fetus position.

"OH SHIT." Sadz exclaimed, she buried her head in her hands.

"Keep calm and er," Isa suggested. She moistened her lower lip, thinking of a good come back. "zOMG, can you postpone your birth?" She looked at Mikan in terror, her hands waving in the air vigorously.

"I can't breathe anymore." Mikan said, grasping for air.

"BREATHE BREATHE BREATHE." Sadz muttered as if she was chanting a blessing for the brunette. Her eyes were rolling in panic as she watched Mikan, lying on the floor.

"Where's Natsume?" She asked, trying to find her husband amidst the small crowd. Much to everyone's dismay, her husband wasn't there.

"Natsume is not here." Sadz replied softly, patting the girl's back.

"This time I got scissors," Natsu declared, referring last time's baby dilemma. "I almost had to use the chainsaw last time."

Isa glanced at her in horror.

"Help!" Mikan screamed. I didn't know whether she was referring to her pain or her fear for Natsu using a chainsaw. Either way, nothing looked good.

"Yank the baby out, Isa." Natsu suggested, nudging the girl with her elbow.

"On the count of three, push." Sadz directed. This time, it looked like that everyone knows how to do it. Perhaps helping Hotaru give birth, gave them a bit of experience and knowledge how to deal this.

"One, two, three," Pause. "PUSH!"

Mikan pushed with all her might. The pain was too strong for her to handle, she felt weak. She could feel that her hands are going numb. She looked at them softly.

"I'm tired." She groaned, her eyes almost drifting off to sleep.

"Don't give up!" Sadz spoke, doing her best to motivate the brunette to keep on going.

"No, it's not done yet!" Isa spoke. "I can nearly see the head."

"Think of the gorgeous baby," Sadz stated. "Think of Natsume's baby."

"I think I can't do this anymore." She spoke once more.

"Yes, you can!" Isa roared, hoping that'll give the brunette to muster her strength up.

"Buck up woman!" Sadz insisted.

Soon, with a couple of more pushing and all. A baby was delivered. It was a boy, everyone rejoiced. They showed the baby to Mikan and smacked his little butt. For a moment, she shed a tear.

But, the joyful moment is short-lived.

"There's another one coming out." Mikan grunted, making the two girls look at her.

_Oh no._

"Round two." Isa announced, ready for another baby.

"PUSH." Sadz cried.

"I feel like giving up already!" Mikan screamed.

"Don't," Isa spoke, she needed to think fast. She needed to think of something to make Mikan to hold on. "Think of Natsume!" She closed her eyes for a bit, everything was silent. Did the brunette finally die? Well, of course not.

She took a small peak and found Mikan staring at the air.

"For Natsume." She muttered. Her face was dripping with sweat. Her red, rosy cheeks turned pale whilst her eyes are starting to darken.

"Think of Natsume," Isa continued. "And how he's been a jerk."

Mikan gave another push.

"Noooo," Sadz cried. "Think of happy thoughts."

Mikan gave a push.

"Think of getting back at him." Isa stated.

Mikan pushed a little harder this time.

"Think about Natsume's smiling face as he holds your kids hand." Sadz proposed, watching Mikan's different reactions to what they're saying.

"Natsume's smiling face?" Mikan repeated whilst looking at Sadz. Mikan flashed a small smile particularly to no one, perhaps she remembered good moments with Natsume.

"Keep thinking about it." Sadz said, hoping that'll encourage Mikan more.

"I do wish he's here." Mikan wished, biting her lower lip.

"Sadz, pretend you're Natsume." Isa whispered, Sadz glanced at her in utter shock. The girl raised her brow and I swore she could have said, 'Are you high?'

"Are you serious?" Sadz whispered back.

"Come on," Isa insisted. "Fake his voice."

"Is it out?" Mikan asked, breaking the two's conversation.

"Almost, just one more powerful push." Isa noted, giving her a thumbs-up sign.

Mikan gave her all might and released one powerful push.

"Mikan," A familiar voice was heard in the background. It was the voice that everyone loved especially the brunette. It was Natsume's voice. Although it's coming out from Sadz's mouth.

"Natsume?"

"It's all right Baby," Natsume-impersonator implied. "I'm here for you." He (or She) caressed her cheeks and played with her hair in a soft manner. He held Mikan's hand firmly but not too hard for her to cause another pain.

"OH FUDGE." Mikan yelped. Just when Isa was about to go, she glanced back and to her horror, another baby is forcing its way out of Mikan's valgina. Wow, that sounded wrong. Cough.

"Triplets!" Sadz bellowed.

"Round three."

"My god."

"Let's do this."

"How many times did you do it with Natsume?" Sadz asked.

"Push, just keep on going." Isa instructed her hands ready between Mikan's legs to get the baby out.

"Mikan," Sadz's said in a Natsume tone. "Hang in there, hold my hand." He held her hand throughout the time, never leaving her side.

Soon, the third baby was out.

"I really love the way you smile." Mikan muttered randomly, staring at Sadz's smile, believing it was Natsume's.

"I love you, Polka."

"Let's rest now," She pleaded. "On the bed, _together_."

That didn't sound so good.

"FFF or ZZZ?" Natsu asked, who just suddenly popped out amongst them.

"ZZZ then FFF then ZZZ." Mikan replied.

"No FFF," Sadz said, still in a Natsume tone. I swear, I could feel her panicking right now. "No FFF. Just rest." She swore to herself, she'll kill Natsume later for not being here. Oh, that git.

Mikan slowly rose from her spot and leaned towards to Sadz. She saw it coming, yet she couldn't avoid it. The brunette planted a kiss.

Isa burst out laughing, still couldn't believe on what was happening. Everything is slowly processing in her brain. Sadz waved her hands frantically in the air, panicking and didn't know what to do.

"Sleep."

"I know," Mikan said. "But together, okay?"

"Hn." It was the sound which Natsume always made, it sounded like his trademark or something, and Sadz was currently using it.

"You're good at this." Isa implied, winking at her friend who was still holding the brunette's hand. Sadz shot a deadly glare and looked unhappy. Isa simply chucked, amused with everything going around.

Mikan snapped out of her daze in an instant. She could feel her energy coming back to her in a moment. She looked at Sadz who was staring back at her.

"Sleep." Sadz said, still in a Natsume voice. She didn't know that Mikan was already back to herself. Ooops.

"Sadz, why are you imitating Natsume?" She asked, staring at her weirdly.

...

"I'm not," She denied with a wink. She let go of Mikan's hand and gave out a chuckle. "You're tired and must be getting delusions."

"Maybe." Mikan agreed, looking the other way around.

"Sleep and be awoken by the cries of your three babies."

"Where are they?" She asked.

"In the ODR room, they're not in the right health for you to take them back," She explained. I don't know whether she just invented those random stuff up on the spot or if she was telling the truth. "Natsume needs to pay for them."

"Can't I just use my happyhappy Mikan card?" The brunette asked.

"Mikan card?" Isa repeated, laughing.

"Not in the real world." With that, Sadz gave a wink.

Natsume _Apathy_ Hyuuga Jr., Namika _Sadz_ Hyuuga and Naru _Isa_ Hyuuga was born in the world. They'll always be remembered.

**End of Transcript**


	5. Transcript 5

**AoGA**

**Summary:**I'm just a speculator who happened to be in love with everything that's happening around. Lurking is my specialty, after all.

**Author's Note:** I wanted to keep a short note for the readers, but in the end, it turn out to be long. I don't expect people to give this story a review since this won't make sense unless they're part of the AoGA group. If you're one of the people that I mentioned here and you felt offended, I would like to apologize. I don't intend to hurt anybody, I just wrote the story in my own perspective/view. Some scenes are not in order and I rephrased some of the lines here. _This is happening around facebook_.

* * *

><p><strong>Transcript OO5: A Surprising Turn<br>GA Characters: Rei (Persona)**

* * *

><p>Among all the couples that existed, this is a completely different pairing. Natsume's tree and Natsume's mentor. Interesting, right? It's amazing how the two match so well. With Natsume's wedding, Nissa was devastated. She was just a tree, how could she have feelings? But she <em>is<em> a tree and she has feelings. Rei Serio, the completely mysterious yet surprisingly gorgeous man, have fallen for her.

Is this how things would work if he has fallen in love?

He bent down on one knee and looked straight at her. Everyone was at his back, giving him their moral support. He opened a small, red box. Inside, there was a black gem stone etched on the ring. It was dark, it gave off an evil-looking aura but it was from him. _From Persona._ And he wouldn't do anything to hurt the woman he loves.

"Nissa, I won't leave you so don't leave me too. I love you. Before you came into my life, some girls have been asking me to be with them, and every single time they did, I kept saying on refusing. You're the only girl that I accepted. So no matter what happens, don't give up on us. I'm willing to work for our relationship if it still means something to you. Will you marry me?" His dark eyes met his.

Persona and the tree.

Yes, she was the only girl he truly cared about.

I've been dying to write a fanfiction about Persona and the Sakura Tree. Thank god, they ended up well, making me write this.

Back then, I used to remember that it was one-sided, starting with Nissa _fangirling _over Rei's performance during the first AoGA Singing Idol. But I liked to think that she fell for him longer than that time.

Soon, I don't know why, but somehow Rei realized that she was the one. _Poof_, they were suddenly together. How many hearts did Rei break?

Back to the proposal, everyone held their breaths. If she said yes, there won't be just another couple popping out but free food as well! Who wouldn't like free buffet?

Her answer?

"Of course," She muttered, trying to hold her loud breathing. "I will."

Everyone flocked to them, giving them their blessings and congratulations.

"Free food!" Mikan roared, heading down to the reception area for the engagement. She gobbled a few chicken drumsticks, a couple of cheesecake and drank two lime punches.

"New mommy!" Nobara squealed. Did I mention that Rei has officially branded Nobara as his own kid? I didn't? Well, now I did.

"Everybody is getting married. Let's drink the ocean!" Shiki said in a matter-of-factly tone, raising his goblet up.

"Persona," Jinno called. "I saw a new light in you."

"It's marriage month," Jasmine proclaimed, smiling brightly at everyone. "I'm forever the flower girl."

"Can I be the bride's maid?" Andrea asked, glancing at Nissa.

"Nissa," Rei called. He had an expressionless face but perhaps deep inside, he was really happy. "You might hear this for a long time but today you made me the happiest man."

He inserted the ring on Nissa's ring finger, she smiled, making him red. He glanced at the other side, trying to look away from her. Damn, she's hard to resist. He looked back at her and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

This was just the beginning of a love yet more to bloom. And I, for one, shall watch how things will unfold.

Would you do the same?

The day ended with a _Rei Serio_ _is now engaged to Nissa Twee Endou _status.

**End of Transcript**


	6. Transcript 6

**AoGA**

**Summary:**I'm just a speculator who happened to be in love with everything that's happening around. Lurking is my specialty, after all.

**Author's Note:** I wanted to keep a short note for the readers, but in the end, it turn out to be long. I don't expect people to give this story a review since this won't make sense unless they're part of the AoGA group. If you're one of the people that I mentioned here and you felt offended, I would like to apologize. I don't intend to hurt anybody, I just wrote the story in my own perspective/view. Some scenes are not in order and I rephrased some of the lines here. _This is happening around facebook_.

* * *

><p><strong>Transcript OO6: She's My Nobara<br>GA Characters: Rei (Persona), Narumi, Tsubasa**

* * *

><p>It was a typical day in the AoGA group, nothing happening much due to the double proposal that happened the day before. Narumi Anju (the sensible and matured one) proposed marriage to Pat whilst Rei proposed for an engagement to Nissa. It was known to humanity, er, group that Narumi has another twin. He's the total opposite of his brother. GNaru a.k.a Gay Naru.<p>

Another similar idea is Tsubasa and his shadow. On how his shadow managed to make a facebook account, I do not know.

Whilst Rei showed a black ring, Narumi's ring was of a bit lighter in colour. It matched his personality well—composed, happy-go-lucky and warm. Yes, the ring also gave off that kind of feeling.

Pat _Anju_. It had a ring to it.

Nothing much happening around, so I was thinking of logging out and come back later until... _he_ posted. Persona posted.

"Other people not from AoGA were telling me to be with Nobara. When I told them I adopted her already, they were freaking out, telling me that I should be with her. I should have said to them when I had a chance, see that girl I'm in a relationship with? She's _my_ Nobara."

It was cheesy, all right. But I couldn't help but bawl over it. It was sweet, very sweet for one who bears the cursed Alice of Death.

I admit, I love their pairing. They're second to NatsumexMikan. Who would deny that there's a chemistry between them? I don't know which between the two is luckier for having another around, is it Nissa or Rei? Maybe, both?

_Treeshipping_, that's what they're labelled.

Oh, before I finish this, I would like to direct this message to Rei Serio and Nissa Twee Endou: Both of you is one of the best things that ever happened in AoGA. And through this short chapter, you will always be remembered.

Wait, why did it sound like, one of them is going to die? I hope not. Winks.

Little did they know, a treeling is on its way.

Haru Twee Serio. How the hell were you made?

**End of Transcript**


	7. Transcript 7

**AoGA**

**Summary:**I'm just a speculator who happened to be in love with everything that's happening around. Lurking is my specialty, after all.

**Author's Note:** I wanted to keep a short note for the readers, but in the end, it turn out to be long. I don't expect people to give this story a review since this won't make sense unless they're part of the AoGA group. If you're one of the people that I mentioned here and you felt offended, I would like to apologize. I don't intend to hurt anybody, I just wrote the story in my own perspective/view. Some scenes are not in order and I rephrased some of the lines here. _This is happening around facebook_.

* * *

><p><strong>Transcript OO7: It Begins, Halloween.<br>GA Characters: Jinno, Rei, Ruka, Hotaru, Hajime**

* * *

><p>Here comes October, nothing's odd about it except that Halloween lands on this month. It's only the start but a lot of horrifying things have been happening already. October. Sighs. I'm still waiting for Pottermore's registration... That's an entirely different thing though. Winks.<p>

Fights have been occurring in the group, Ruka is having a multiple personality disorder, Jinjin turning to out to be a human iPod, Rei going to attend the Halloween Party with nothing to cover himself and many, many more. There's a new kid in the block: Toshio Saeki. I don't know much about this Ghost-kid, considering we haven't talk much.

The most quite surprising thing is that Jinno (temporarily though) turned gay for Rei. It could have been a yaoi-to-be but... I don't want that pairing to happen. _Really_.

Not just frightening things happened, good ones as well like Rei and Nissa's wedding. Jinno's the substitute, just in case Nissa doesn't come online. I can't imagine Jinno wearing a frilly, white gown. Wait. Maybe, I do but... Besides that many members signed up as the priest, like Jam Rosales (Bloody Priest), Jinno Jinjin (Weeping Priest), Hotaru Imai Nogi (Money-making Priest), IsaMacaroni Naruka Reilindajinjenjinnolyholy Hyuuga (Baby Priest) and Aileen Fernandez (Hyper Priest).

If the couple goes to Jam, I could imagine her swaying her chainsaw all over the altar. I hope she doesn't cut any arms though. That would be... _ouch_.

For Jinno, who used to like Sadz but turns gay for Rei then suddenly starts to date Samantha, he'll probably cry and be in denial during the ceremony. I don't know how Sam and Jinno started dating but I would just like to say (just in case they see this): _CONGRATULATIONS_. I'm still hoping for a Sadz and Jinno ending but... maybe I could write something like that... _soon_.

Get your trumpets cause here homes the female Hitler, Hotaru Imai. Apparently, she's the Money-making Priest. Honestly, I don't know what she'll do during the ceremony that will do something to make her earn money. That woman has a lot of things going on through her brilliant mind.

As for the next one... oh... this has a long name but peeps call her Mac. She's Mikan and Natsume's child. On how she managed to get a long name is because Isa, Narumi (MNaru), Rei and Jinno helped during the delivery and post-delivery. I do remember that she was dropped quite a few times but I hope that doesn't affect her future. _Wait_. Speaking of that, maybe it did have an effect on her. As of the moment, she couldn't speak properly. Maybe it's normal since she's a baby but she keeps on babbling kaki (whatever that means). Being the Baby Priest, she'll probably do a baby talk. On how, Rei and Nissa will understand her, I couldn't figure out.

Finally, Aileen Fernandez is part of the wedding as a Hyper Priest. I bet she'll do a lot of fun and unpredictable things during the ceremony. I don't know whether she's clumsy or not but I hope she'll do her best.

So to Rei Serio and Nissa Twee Endou, I wish you the best of luck for your wedding.

The best man goes to Jei Kidd and Maid of Honour belongs to Nikki Chii. They're another interesting couple, a fetus and a... grown-up boy? Errr. Poker face. I honestly don't know. The world is so advance that women's wombs have a wifi system going on.

The bride has two fathers, Narumi Anju and Misaki Senseii. Rei has Ruka as his father. Weird, right? But that doesn't matter, everyone's weird in their own way (psst, even me. Winks.). Nissa has three mothers namely Pat Anju, Abby Lewis the stepmom and Bittersweet Apathy. The mother of the groom is none other than Mikan Sakura.

Wait.

Hold up. Stop, stop, stop. Ruka is Rei's father. Mikan is Rei's mother. Is that a... RukaxMikan pairing? I don't know why Natsume hasn't reacted to this. He needs to be in the wedding! He should stop the wedding, get Mikan and off they go to Candyland.

Flower girls are Amu Twee Endou, Namika Hyuuga and Nobody-But You. The ring bearer is none other than little Haru Twee Endou. The groom's men are Hajime Yakumo, Natsu Hyuuga and Naru Hyuuga. The bride's maid is Andrea Dreya-chii Hui. Isa is the VIP guest who has access to the buffet.

In the series of events, another treeling popped out of nowhere. Amu Twee Endou. The same as her brother, Haru, Nissa doesn't know how she managed to give birth to her. I suppose, treelings pop out of nowhere. That must be it. Do you remember the arc of Hanahime Den? If you do, do you recall a guy with bandages wrapped around his face? You do? You don't? He's Hajime Yakumo! Honestly, when he first stepped into the group, some of the members don't know him. I do remember him, even though he has a shady character and has a few lines. He's often seen with Hayate and Rui.

With the wedding tomorrow, I couldn't wait on what's going to happen. Bring your torch forks and popcorn, something interesting is bound to happen tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Jinno's in love with Sadz. Jinno's gay. Jinno's an Ipod. Jinno's dating Samantha. What is going on? Even I don't know what's going on inside this math teacher's brain. Did too much Mathematics made him like this? Legit.<p>

Last night, Jinno started singing songs randomly. From Phantom of the Opera to Party Rock Anthem, he has it all. He even has his own rendition of Lady Gaga's Born This Way.

"I'm beautiful in my way, cause God makes no mistakes," he sang. "I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way."

Blab bla bla.

"Don't be a drag, just be like me."

And hell, he even has nursery rhymes with him. He could have sang Jack and Jill but oh well. At the end of this fiasco, he claimed that the printscreens that were captured by Isa were edited and nothing more. But, as one of the witnesses, I know better. Winks.

I still couldn't get over with the fact that Jinno sang Music of the Night.

Dead.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Transcript<strong>

* * *

><p>P.S. Whatever you do, don't look look or stumble into Rei Serio's profile. Warning, sappiness and sweetness overload.<p>

**End of Transcript**


	8. Transcript 8

**AoGA**

**Summary:**I'm just a speculator who happened to be in love with everything that's happening around. Lurking is my specialty, after all.

**Author's Note:** I wanted to keep a short note for the readers, but in the end, it turn out to be long. I don't expect people to give this story a review since this won't make sense unless they're part of the AoGA group. If you're one of the people that I mentioned here and you felt offended, I would like to apologize. I don't intend to hurt anybody, I just wrote the story in my own perspective/view. Some scenes are not in order and I rephrased some of the lines here. _This is happening around facebook_.

* * *

><p><strong>Transcript OO8: Their Love<br>GA Characters: Misaki, Tsubasa, Izumi**

* * *

><p>"Damn it. Fine. I am freaking crazy about you, Misaki Harada." Tsubasa confessed.<p>

Time for two screams to come out. First, the fan-girl scream. Second, the devastated fan-girl scream. So scream in the top of your lungs.

This was actually an old happening, but who dare to forget it? One of the most amazing posts in the group. But the best part was when the father-in-law (not originated from the manga or anime) comes in your doorstep with a shotgun.

"Hello, Tsubasa. I don't think we ever talked yet. News has been going around that you are romantically involved with Kaname Sono. Is that true?" Izumi asked. "I became Misaki-chan's father a few days ago and I will not accept this relationship if the rumours turn out to be true."

And here I was thinking, _ASDFGHJKL!_ With Kaname? Bromance? Betrayal? But the most enjoying thing was Izumi who acted as an obstacle. Of course, I will side with Tsubasa's relationship with Misaki but I couldn't deny my liking for Izumi's act as the obstruction.

"Hello, Yukihara sir. It's a pleasure to meet you. No need to prepare that shotgun because I think you have no use for it here." The shadow manipulator explained. "Whatever happened, Kaname and I are best friends and I can positively say that we are both guys. We will never do anything to hurt your daughters."

Izumi tapped his foot impatiently. "As for your question, it's a negative, sir," Tsubasa continued. "I was never romantically involved with anybody but your daughter, Misaki. I am proud to say that I am 100% faithful to her and I never showed any interest in anyone else since I met her." There was a pause. "Please accept our relationship. I can't imagine a future without her in my life."

Two days later, everything was peaceful, not until Izumi decided to post something.

"I fail as a father to you, Misaki. Forgive me for acting so rash. I know you're not a kid anymore so I don't have the right to control your life. Tsubasa Andou. This kid, he's good for you. You two have my blessing."

"Daddy," Misaki chirped. "Tsubasa. I love you both so much."

Tsubasa smiled. "Thank you, sir. I won't let you down."

"Tsubasa, call me Dad. Misaki my angel, I love you." Izumi said.

"I'm happy for you, Sempai." Aliya chimed.

"Of course, Dad." Tsubasa replied with another smile.

"This is a happy ending!" Ain declared.

I hoped for a wedding.

And it came.

**End of Transcript**


End file.
